Hypodermic syringes are commonly employed in a wide variety of medical operations, including those involving the withdrawal of blood from patients for diagnostic purposes; during the administration of patient medications, and for similar and other purposes. In the course of these activities, it is frequently necessary for medical personnel involved to operate the devices while simultaneously engaging in other activities, also requiring manual procedures. In such instances, it is obligatory, or often desirable to be able to operate a syringe with one hand. Inasmuch as hypodermic needles are normally enclosed with a cap or cover for protective reasons, it is necessary to remove the cap before use, and to replace it thereafter. While this is relatively easily accomplished when both hands are available for the task, it is difficult during times when only a single hand is available for the purpose.
Even in situations where both hands of an individual are free to operate the syringe, however, the capping and uncapping of hypodermic needles is not without significant hazards. In this regard, the risk to a medical practitioner as a consequence of the accidental transmittal of infectious pathogens due to accidental needle sticks following contamination of the hypodermic needle caused by its having previously been used in connection with an infected patient, or through other septic exposure, is a matter frequently having serious consequences.
In the latter regard, the increasing incidence of the invariably fatal Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome, as well as the risk of contracting hepatitis or other infectious diseases communicated, for example, through penetration of the skin by contaminated hypodermic needles emphasizes the importance of avoiding inadvertent needle sticks.
In the past, the advantages of procedures which permit "one-handed" capping and uncapping of hypodermic needles has been widely recognized and a variety of systems for providing this ability have been proposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,666, for example, discloses needle sheath gripping means operated by a solenoid consisting of plate-like members which shift from an aligned position to a misaligned position, causing the members to grip a needle protecting sheath in proximity therewith. However, while the device allows a hypodermic needle to be sheathed and unsheathed with one hand, it has the unfortunate disadvantage of requiring a source of electricity in order to function.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,299, on the other hand, comprises a base member with a plurality of sheath holders fastened therein, for instance by set screws. Although one-handed capping and uncapping is thus made possible, the use of the device requires that the sheaths be initially locked into the device, and to that extent it is relatively inconvenient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,696 teaches a stand with a hollow stem into which a needle sheath can be inserted, being held therein by friction. The needle sheath is inserted until frictionally engaged in the stem, and withdrawn simply by overcoming the engagement friction through application of a withdrawal force. However, the device requires the use of specifically sized needle sheaths in order to be operable, and furthermore, the gripping friction may well not always work in the manner intended.
It is a first aspect of this invention, therefore, to provide a device for uncapping and capping hypodermic needles while minimizing the possibility of inadvertent needle stick mishaps therefrom.
A second aspect of this invention is to provide a device for making it safer to manipulate and use hypodermic syringes.
Another aspect of this invention is to minimize the spread of contagious diseases caused by accidents involving the use of contaminated hypodermic syringes.
A further aspect of this invention is to provide a device for capping and uncapping a hypodermic syringe that can be operated with only one hand.
An additional aspect of this invention is to provide a capping and uncapping device for hypodermic syringes which is able to accommodate needle caps of different diameters.
Still another aspect of this invention is to provide a device for capping and uncapping hypodermic syringes which does not require a source of electricity for its operability.
Yet another aspect of this invention is to provide a capping and uncapping device for hypodermic syringes, that is both uncomplicated and simple to operate.
Another aspect of this invention is to provide a capping and uncapping device for hypodermic syringes that can be easily cleaned and is autoclavable for sterile applications such as operating room use.